The Continuing Of Ralph's Little Surprise
by DMysterious
Summary: Dedicated to and requested by Cute girl & Brover9000 Summary: Ralph decides to adopt Vanellope, but when her game gets an upgrade, it came with a new dad for Vanellope. Will Ralph let this stand or will he try to win her back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: This story is not mine. This is a story created by Brover9000's sister (A.K.A. the reviewer "Cute girl"), who I applaud for even writing a story like this while having dyslexia. Any praise directed toward me shall be directed towards Cute girl and Brover9000. Cute girl for thinking of the story, and Brover9000 for letting his sister posting it using his FanFiction account. I swear, if I see ANY flames in the reviews flaming this story, I will personally trash all of your fics for doing so. After that, I'll erase your flaming reviews. Why? You see, this wasn't originally my tory, it was Cute girl's. So if you flame this story, you better be flaming me, not her.**_

_**{A/N: I just want to explain the main reason I adopted this story. It is because this story represents not only a dream, but Cute girl's imagination. I would never forgive myself for not trying to keep someone's dream alive. You see, I believe that letting a dream that doesn't actually hurt someone "die" is one of the greatest sins a human can ever commit. I was amazed when I read the original version of this story. For it to be THAT readable, is a great thing. For someone with dyslexia to type and imagine that story, is an amazing thing. So if there is going to be any flames, direct them towards me. Neither Brover or his sister deserve any of you haters' annoying, hurtful messages. If any of you wonder why I'm being so protective, it's because I HATE bullying. Though if any bullies come on this forum, I find it very ironic since the whole movie was showing how horrible it was. Now, please read and enjoy Cute girl's story with a touch of me.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Bedtime Story**_

It was a year after the Turbo incident and Ralph was with Vanellope playing with her & helping her, just like everyday. Right now, they were in Ralph's game.

"So Ralph, do you want to race or eat more candy?" asked Vanellope, but was hyped up on sugar.

"No kid, it's midnight & I got to go," said Ralph. _"I really don't want to go though,"_ thought Ralph.

"But Ralph, we haven't even played the bonus levels yet," whined Vanellope.

"Sorry kid, but no, it's past your bedtime anyway," said Ralph.

"Fine, but can you at least tell me a story?" asked Vanellope.

Ralph thought about this for a moment. _"I guess that's not too much to ask,"_ thought Ralph.

Later, in Vanellope's Bedroom…

Vanellope was in her bed in her pajamas. "I'm ready Ralph, tell me the story," demanded Vanellope.

"O.K. Vanellope, it begins once upon a time, in a mystical land far far away…" said Ralph.

* * *

_**{A/N: Hope you liked it Cute girl. If there's any problems with this that you see so far, just write what should be fixed in your review Cute girl.}**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Killing Ralph's Self-Doubt**_

…_There was an ugly, lonely troll that guarded the pathway to his junk-filled swamp. No one would talk to him, for everyone he encountered was afraid of him. Soon, that fear evolved into unneeded hate & blaming anger. As a result, they sent a group of raging villagers & people looking for a quest. They never beat him though, but he tried his best to not hurt them & tried to reason with his attackers before getting angry and attacking them out of rage. This, unfortunately, only made his reputation worse. Anyone that returned from their battle with the troll only spread rumors about his strength & aggressiveness or warned others about his strengths & weaknesses._

_One day, the Royal knights came to him. As they approached, the troll wondered why the knights had come. When they reached him, he asked, "What is it that thou want? Another pointless battle?"_

_The captain of the royal knights replied by saying, "Hopefully not, troll of the swamp. Instead of a battle, we have come seeking the royal princess. Her parents have been poisoned to their graves by a mysterious person & she has been taken by such person. So we askith you, have thou seeneth her royal highness?"_

"_Unfortunately not, oh royal knight. For no one has passed me for all these years and all who have challenged me have never won. If thou needth help, I wishith to oblige," answered the troll._

"_No needith, but if she cometh this way, please stop this villain, and your name shall not only be cleared, but you shall be declared a hero," said the captain knight._

"_I shall try my best," said the troll._

"_Thank you," said the captain knight as he turned his horse around, "I do hope you find her before us."_

"_Whyth do you wish so?" asked the troll._

"_Because if she isn't returned to the castle by dawn of 3 days time, her uncle Kane, shall becometh ruler of this land," answered the knight as he rode away on his horse and his fellow knights following him._

* * *

_Three days later, the princess was still missing. Her uncle, Kande Kane, became king and ruled his new kingdom with a iron fist. When he found out about the troll, he tried to capture him at first. After several failed attempts of capturing him, the new King Kande went to confront the monster himself._

_Th troll noticed a royal-looking carriage coming toward him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw it stop a few feet away from him & a short, well-dressed man exit it. The man walked up to the troll and asked, "Are you the troll that guardth thith path?"_

_The troll was surprised at the man's way of speaking. "I am indeed sure, but are thou's throat okay? It appears to be making a weird sound randomly," answered the troll._

"_Nothing'th wrong with my voice! It'th called a lithp, you thimpleton!" said the man._

"_I'm sorry, uh, whatith is thou name again?" asked the troll._

"_Theemth like thomeone doethn't get out of the thwamp much. For thou information, my name ith Kande Kane, King Kande now though," answered Kane._

"_Oh, I'm sorry your highness, I did not knowith. Has it been 3 days time already?" aid the troll._

"_I thee you were waitin for my arrival," the king said in a cautious tone._

"_It was because your neice was taken a few days ago. I am sorry fo thy loss," explained the troll._

"_Yeth, it wath quite a lothth for me wath it not?" said Kane._

"_If thou do not mind me asking, what business does thou haveith with me?" asked the troll._

"_Oh yeth, I jutht wanted to inform you that thou are let my thubjectth pathth from now on," said Kane before turning around and almost returning to his carriage._

"_Why should I?" asked the troll._

_Kane stopped I his tracks & sighed. "Because, I already told my subjects that they needed to pay you a gold coin if they wanted to pas. Thou may keep any money you take," explained Kane before getting in his carriage, "Goodbye, thou troll, it was not a pleasure."_

* * *

Ralph stopped speaking when he heard Vanellope yawn. "Well, look at that. Seems like Boogerface is getting seepy," said Ralph as he got off of Vanellope's bed.

"Uh, I'm not sleepy," said Vanellope.

Ralph could see through her little lie. "Oh yeah, then why don't try glitching onto my shoulder like usual?" dared Ralph.

Vanellope stared at Ralph determinedly. "Fine Stinkbrain, watch this!" said Vanellope as she glitched. The result: Vanellope glitched too high and the other way from Ralph, causing her to fall from right outside her castle window. "Ralph!" screamed Vanellope as she fell. She covered her eyes, but felt like she landed in something. She opened her eyes and saw that she landed in Ralph's hands sticking out of her bedroom window.

"Don't worry Boogerface, I got you," said Ralph as he pulled her back into the room.

"Thanks Stinkbrain," said Vanellope in a semi-shakey tone.

"Now you **really** should go to sleep," said Ralph.

Vanellope nodded in agreement. She smiled as Ralph tucked her in. "Thanks Ralph," said Vanellope in a tired tone.

"No problem kid," said Ralph as he turned off the light after Vanellope fell asleep, "'Night kid."

Before he could leave the room, a still-sleeping Vanellope said, "G'Night Dad."

Ralph smiled as he closed the door and left Sugar Rush.

* * *

When Ralph entered the game, the first thing he did was go see Felix. He knocked on his door and heard, "Comin'!" The blue handyman opened the door and jumped a little in surprise. "Ralph! What are you doing here, don't you know this is me & Tammy's night alone?" whispered Felix.

Ralph put his hands up defensively & whispered, "I know Felix, but I kinda need a 'bro-to-bro' talk right now."

Felix then turned his head back inside the room & said to his wife, "Okay, Tammy, I'll be back in a second." "Fine, but be back quick short-stack!" replied Tamora. Felix nodded and shut the door. "Okay brother, what's on your mind?"

"I just going to flat out say it, I'm thinking about adopting Vanellope," said Ralph.

Felix jaw dropped before turning into a big smile. "Congratulations brother! When are you going to adopt her?" Felix asked enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure really. See, the problem is that I don't think I'll be a good enough father for her," answered Ralph.

The door behind Felix opened and Tamora stepped out of it. "Well Wreck-It, I think you should just take the bull by the horns and take it," said Tamora. "Tammy! Were you eavesdropping?" asked Felix. "Yes, yes I was short-stack. You can do the same after you go back into the room," answered Tamora. "Bu-" said Felix before Tamora picked him up and kissed him passionately, "Okay, Tammy, I'll listen to you." Felix went back in the room and shut the door. Tamora then turned her attention back to Ralph and said, "Now why do you think you'd be a bad father to Vanellope?"

"I'm afraid that I could end up 'wrecking' her," answered Ralph.

"Look Wreck-It, you & that kid have been through heck and look at you now. You're practically her role-model, and trust me, that's a lucky thing. Me & Felix have wanted a kid ever since we met Vanellope. She just brings so much happiness to all of us," said Tamora as she put a hand on Ralph's shoulder, "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes Sarge, I get it," answered Ralph in both a determined mood and tone & walked down the hall, "And I'm going to show her it."

"Go get her tiger," Tamora said quietly to herself. She then opened the door and said, "Back to snuggling."

* * *

_**{A/N: As always Cute girl, list any problems you see in your review. As for you other readers, please review, I'm interested in what you all have to say.}**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Okay Cute girl, I completely apologize for not updating in at least a week. Here are my reasons: If you haven't noticed, I was working non-stop on my Halloween story. I was trying to get it done by Halloween to the latest. I also realized that I put a note saying that I wasn't going to update this story for a while in that story. I thought your brother would read it, & then tell you. 2-I was working on my Halloween costume. It's kind of like a "show-your-spirit" day thing at my school.**_

_**{A/N: Sorry Cute girl, but I'm kind of adding this chapter to build up to the scene that actually starts this thing. Also, I remembered that from the original, he made something for her using materials from some shop game before he noticed her new dad, but I made some changes that I thought would make it even unique.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Ralph's Idea**_

Ralph exited the penthouse & started gathering items. He grabbed some bricks &paint and a chisel with a hammer. He went into his home & started working. When Felix went to go check up on him, since Ralph was not up at his usual time, he found the wrecker fast asleep with a statue of what seemed to be half of Ralph. Felix quietly chuckled to himself as he quietly opened the door. "I better let him get some sleep, he deserves it," thought Felix as he exited Ralph's home. "I'm sure she'll love it brother," Felix said quietly as he shut the door as quietly as he could.

After that, it was a normal day. He wrecked the building, Felix fixed it, Calhoun blasted Cy-Bugs, & Vanellope was racing her heart out. Like always, he waved to Vanellope when he got lifted up by the Nicelanders & she won her races, while she smiled and waved back. Unlike everyday though, at the end of the day, it was revealed that Sugar Rush was getting an upgrade. Ralph & Vanellope smiled at each other right when Litwack called closing time, and instantly dashed towards Grand Central Station.

* * *

**In GCS…**

"Ralph!" exclaimed Vanellope as she glitched into him.

"Congrats on the upgrade princess," Ralph said teasingly as he caught her.

"Thanks, my royal chump," said Vanellope before climbing onto Ralph's shoulder & asked, "Okay Stinkbrain, what'cha want to do now? Wreck a car, get drunk at Tappers, or…" If Vanellope's eyes could get any bigger, they just did as she put her hands on her cheeks & gasped/smiled widely. "Go race?" asked Vanellope as she looked at Ralph expectantly.

Ralph thought about for a moment. "You know what kid, surprise me," said Ralph.

He regretted his answer a minute later.

* * *

**In Sugar Rush…**

Ralph screamed as he held onto the tiny kart Vanellope drove while he & Vanellope were driving at top speed through Rootbeer Falls while Skittles chased after them, trying to blast them with his fire. "How the heck can something from **this** game do something like that?" asked Ralph.

"Well, he was a deleted character Ralph," said Vanellope as she looked back at the uni-candy-corn, "I'm guessing this is why they deleted him." Vanellope looked back up & saw the waterfall opening getting closer to them. "Quick Ralph, bail!" demanded Vanellope.

Ralph grabbed Vanellope & jumped out of the kart, which drove through the waterfall & a loud explosion was heard a few seconds later. Ralph looked worryingly at Vanellope & asked, "Are you okay?"

Vanellope nodded. "I think we have bigger problems right now though," said Vanellope.

"Like what?" asked Ralph before lifting his head & met his eyes with those of Skittles & saying weakly, "Motherhubbard."

Skittles reared before stomping his feet down with a sense of authority & looked like he was about to set them on fire with is breath. Vanellope & Ralph braced themselves while Ralph covered Vanellope protectively, but were only met with a lick each.

"Wait, what?" said Ralph as Vanellope laughed.

"It looks like he only wanted to spend time with us," said Vanellope as Skittles licked her again, causing her to giggle, "He-Hey, stop you silly horse!"

"So this this horse wasn't trying to kill us after all?" asked Ralph.

"Yeah," answered Vanellope.

"Well that's cool. Maybe you can someday learn to-" said Ralph before he noticed Vanellope riding Skittles, "Ride him."

"This is so fun, maybe you should learn how to ride him," said Vanellope as Skittles shook his head, "Fine then."

"Still a nice horse," said Ralph as he tried to pet Skittles, somehow causing the uni-candy-corn to growl, "The hub?"

"Whoa man, calm down," said Vanellope as she stroked Skittles' head to calm him down, "There, there. He's not going to hurt you." Skittles then tackled Ralph &licked him.

"Why is this horse acting like a dog?" asked Ralph as Skittles got off him.

"Does it really matter?" asked Vanellope.

"I guess not," said Ralph as he picked up Vanellope & put her on his shoulder, "Now let's get you back home."

"Back Ralph, I wanna stay with the dog-like, fire-breathing uni-candy-corn," whined Vanellope.

"You can play with the dangerous horse tomorrow," said Ralph as he started walking out of the Rootbeer Falls, "I got to go home anyways."

"Why? You never go back to your game this early," Vanellope said questioningly.

"Uh…That's because…uh, Felix wanted me to help him move some stuff, yeah that's it!" Ralph said nervously.

"Sure, you are," Vanellope said sarcastically as se rolled her eyes. She waved goodbye to Skittles as they exited Rootbeer Falls.

"Yeah, heh heh, sure I am," Ralph said as he chuckled nervously. He then put on a serious straight & thought, _"She must never know."_

* * *

**At the castle…**

"Here you go Vanellope, back at your home," said Ralph.

"Thanks Stinkbrain," said Vanellope as she started skipping to the castle doors.

"Remember, go to sleep at 9!" yelled Ralph.

"I will…Dad!" replied Vanellope.

Ralph froze for a second before nodding to himself in approval. _"Dad…"_ thought Ralph as he started walking towards the exit, _"I like the sound of that."_

* * *

**Back at Fix-It Felix Jr….**

Once Ralph got back to his game, he immediately got to work on his project. It took him until **11:40**, but he finally finished it. He nodded in approval at the work he had done. It was a miniature statue of him with Vanellope on his shoulder made out of pure brick. He smiled at the beautiful work he had done. _"She's gonna love it,"_ thought Ralph as another thought entered his mind, _"Wait, I forgot to get her a card!"_ He immediately ran out of his house & to the penthouse.

He ran as fast as he could to Felix's room & knocked on the door. He heard a groan from inside the room before Felix opened the door, half-asleep.

"Ralph? What are you doing here? It's **11:45**, you should be getting some sleep," said Felix before yawning.

"Sorry brother, I just wanted to borrow some paper, drawing utensils, & maybe some glue and glitter," said Ralph.

Felix stared at Ralph with a raised eyebrow. "Okay then Ralph," said Felix as he went back into his room & came back with a bag, "Everything you need is in this bag."

Ralph grabbed it & said while smiling happily, "Thanks Felix." He then started running back to his home before Felix's called out to him.

"Ralph!" said Felix.

Ralph stopped & looked at Felix. "What?" asked Ralph.

Felix gave Ralph a thumbs-up & said, "Good luck with your statue."

Ralph stared at Felix in shock, but soon smirked & said, "Thanks brother." He then ran back down the stairs.

Once Ralph was gone, Felix chuckled & began to shut his door. "Go get her Ralph," said Felix.

* * *

**{A/N:** _**Again Cute girl, sorry. I didn't notice your message until recently. I hope this makes up for the wait. I'm sorry it's short. Also, to anyone wondering what Vanellope meant when she said "I will…Dad!", she said it sarcastically, so she didn't mean it…exactly. For example, she 'in-a-way', used it like this: I can do anything I want! You're not my dad! Sorry for the conclusion.}**_


End file.
